


Not Alone

by withpaint



Series: Whatever the Outcome [1]
Category: Shameless (US), Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Broken nose, F/M, Swearing, slut shaming kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withpaint/pseuds/withpaint
Summary: Lip needs your help to convince Amanda to speak to the board regarding the picture she leaked of Helene, and you’re coming for blood
Relationships: Amanda/Lip Gallagher, Lip Gallagher/Helene Runyon, Lip Gallagher/Original Female Character(s), Lip Gallagher/Reader
Series: Whatever the Outcome [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139084
Kudos: 9





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 6x06

A series of knocks on your dorm room door made you sit up blearily. The mid afternoon sun streamed into your room and you looked over at your roommates bed. It was empty. The incessant knocking turned into frantic pounding as the door remained unanswered. Yawning and stretching you stumbled out of bed, ready to cuss out whoever decided it was a good idea to wake you up. 

“Alright shit what do you want?!” You hissed throwing the door open. Lip Gallagher stood there, he ran a hand over his mouth and jaw and let out a heavy breath. 

“Y/N fuck can you come with me to talk to Amanda about Helene? Amanda’s always liked you. Maybe she’ll listen if you come.” He rushed out looking behind his shoulder to her dorm room. 

You blinked at him and sighed deeply. This was about the pictures of Professor Runyon, of fucking course it was. 

“She’s scared of me idiot. Alright fine. Let me put some pants on.” You sighed out and turned away from him. Tugging a random pair from your floor, you shoved them on and turned back to Lip. Usually he’d make some comment about your constant state of half nakedness, but not today. He was standing in your doorway, eyes staring at the floor. His thumb traced his lips. You couldn’t help but notice how bright his blue eyes looked. They always got this way when he was stressed. Something you always thought was both incredibly endearing as well as so fucking sad. 

Usually eyes get brighter when their owner is happy and carefree. Not with Lip. The poor boy only knows the feeling of stress so his anatomy worked around it. 

You smiled softly and put a hand on his shoulder, scaring him out of his panicked silence. 

“It’s gonna be alright. We’ll fix this. It’s gonna be alright Lip.” You murmured rubbing, what you hoped, was soothing circles into his tense shoulder. He let out a deep breath and allowed himself five seconds to calm down before his eyes snapped open and he pulled away from you abruptly. 

“Alright let’s go.” His voice was still rushed, but not nearly as fast. He jogged over to Amanda’s dorm room, looked over at you for confirmation, and began banging on her door as loudly as he had yours. 

You let out a little laugh and slammed your open palm on the door next to his, yelling at Amanda to open the fuck up. 

“Open up Amanda.” He called and you kept your knocking up to keep the noise loud and clear for this horrible person. “Look just tell the board you made a mistake.” Lip called again.

You kicked the door and yelled your own plea to get her to open up, “Say you’re a jealous cunt and you didn’t mean to get her in trouble.” Lip looked at you with an eyebrow raised. You only shrugged and kicked away at her door again before it swung open. 

Amanda stood in all her stuck up glory, holding two bags and looking down on the both of you. You wanted to deck her on sight. You never liked her and when you found out she was the one to send out the picture because her itty bitty heart had been broken, you were halfway across campus to break her arm before Lip caught you and carried your swearing form back to your room. You kept your anger in check this time. This was all Lip’s fight and causing this bitch any pain would only result in more harm done. 

You leaned on the door frame as Lip took up most of the space in the doorway to plead with Amanda. 

“What board?” Amanda snapped looking between the two of you. “Y/N why the fuck are you here?” She huffed. 

“Like the committee, the provost.” Lip cut in before you could make a wise ass comment and make Amanda even less likely to help you two out. 

“No idea what you’re talking about.” She said and had the audacity to seem irritated with this conversation. You forced down a snarl. 

“What do you mean? They didn’t ask you to come in?” You hissed instead. There was no way she was getting out of the mess she created without having any repercussions. 

“Nope. Excuse me.” She said dismissing you and attempted to push past you two, but you stepped forward and crowded her, she took a step back and turned to Lip with a sigh. 

“Okay, wait, then, then make a statement or post a retraction somewhere.” Lip stuttered looking frantically between the both of you. 

“Where?” She demanded.

“Online!” Lip exclaimed, sounding as panicked as he looked. You pursed your lips and crossed your arms. If she kept this “holier than thou” attitude up you were going to make her bleed. 

“Do you actually not understand how the Internet works?” Amanda spat. You took a step forward, read to level her only to have Lip pull you back by the waist. 

“I don’t care how it works, okay! Helene could lose her job!” Lip shouted before his voice faltered at the end. He squeezed your stomach as a grounding point and you stayed still. Letting him have an anchor in his panic. Amanda jumped in at the sign of weakness. 

“Well, maybe she should have thought about that before she started banging her students! And maybe you should learn how to treat the girls that you sleep with better. Ever heard of the campsite rule?” You wanted to punch her right in her snotty nose. You completely agreed with her, but making the dig about how Lip treated people was too far. Amanda knew damn well all she was was a fuck buddy and she created this fantasy of a boyfriend in her mind. It wasn’t Lip’s fault, it was hers. 

“The what?” You spoke up, an eyebrow raised as you challenged her. Lip sighed sounding dejected. 

“Leave the area in better shape than you found it, asshole. Move.” She spat and knocked her shoulder aggressively into Lip.

“Wait wait wait.” He cried letting go of you to block her path. 

“Give me a break.” She whined doing all but stomping her foot down. 

“Where are you going?” You said interrupting her tantrum. She huffed and looked down at her bags. 

“The Feminazis are after me. Accused me of trying to destroy a high-status female because I’ve internalized my own gender oppression. Two thousand comments on my Facebook page, including death threats. My parents want me to leave campus until it blows over. You’re on your own, Lip.” She turned the lights off in her room before facing Lip again. 

She smiled sickly and hissed out. “But then again I guess you always were.”

You sucked in a deep breath, shoved Lip out of the way, and slammed your forehead into Amanda’s nose. Her glasses fell off as she doubled over, gripping her nose in shock and pain. A scream came out of her mouth as she stumbled back into her dorm. You made a move to lunge at her before Lip’s arms grabbed you by the midsection again and hauled you back. 

“Y/N that’s enough!” He yelled as you tried to kick out from his hold. Wanting nothing more than to get your hands on the now fake blonde cunt who ruined two peoples lives with her bullsht jealousy. You didn’t like Helene either, fuck you might’ve even hated her. But Lip was falling for her and she made him incredibly happy. So you kept your mouth fucking shut. 

“You send out a statement to the board right now you bitch!” You snarled watching as she cried hysterically, her tears mixing in with the blood gushing from her nose. It was now crooked and you stared at her broken nose for as long as possible. Wanting this to be what you remembered when you thought of the fucking skank. The damage she deserved from your own hands. 

Lip yanked you as he walked backwards. “Amanda shit, I gotta go!” He yelled as you kicked and flailed, your feet off the ground as Lip hauled you away from his former fuck buddy. He kicked open your door and dumped you on your bed. You scrambled off it and made for the door before Lip was on you again. He forced you back on the bed and straddled you to keep you down. 

“Hey hey hey that’s enough! You broke her fucking nose I think you did enough!” Lip sighed and rested his head by your elbow. “We’re fucked. It’s over.”

He sounded so broken as he rolled off you and lay face first in your pillow. All the anger in your body melted out as you took in the sad dejected boy curled up next to you. You ran your hand through his hair and sighed. 

“Lip I’m so sorry.” He didn’t say anything just laid there letting you comfort him. 

You didn’t know how this would end. Didn’t know if Lip would get expelled or Professor Runyon would lose her job. But you knew whatever the outcome, you were going to be there in Lips corner. Because what Amanda said was dead wrong. Lip wasn’t alone. And he never had been. 


End file.
